As an enterprise employs cloud-based network(s), such as remotely hosted services managed by a third party, those cloud-based network(s) may store data that is accessible by client devices on the enterprise's network. In some cases, the enterprise may seek to evaluate this data for various purposes. For example, the enterprise may seek to make various conclusions by evaluating the data, so as to help the enterprise to better organize the information presented by the data, to derive patterns from the data, to improve operational decisions, and/or improve workflow within the enterprise, among other possibilities.
Generally, to help facilitate the process of evaluating the data, the enterprise could rely on machine learning (ML) software, which executes algorithms that learn from and make predictions on data. Unfortunately, however, ML software could consume a high extent of the enterprise's computational resources and/or could be relatively costly for the enterprise to obtain.